


Gifts and Gadgets

by DottoraQN



Series: Critical Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fucking Machines, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, listen you can enchant ANYTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/pseuds/DottoraQN
Summary: Percy's been gone a long time on a trip to Emon, and he returns home with a present!I haveeverythingplanned out now, and I hope to finish all prompts before the end of the month! (that won't happen)
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Series: Critical Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Gifts and Gadgets

“Darling, is that you?” Vex called as she heard the door to her manor open and close.

“Yes, dear,” Percy called back. Vex heard a thunk as he set down his bags from his trip to Emon. She heard him murmur something to a servant before the telltale thuds of Percy’s traveling boots on the stairs came to her ears. He had been gone for longer than either of them were used to, Keyleth being in Issylra and unable to provide convenient tree transport. So Percy had gone by horse and Vex had stayed in Whitestone to tend to matters of state and the parchwood.

Percy walked through the door, his signature blue coat covered in dust from the road, Bad News slung across his back, and a package under his arm. He set the package down on the foot of the bed, shrugging out of his coat, hanging it on the wall, and placing Bad News back on its mount. Now divested of both armor and weapons, Percy turned to Vex and offered his open arms to her. She went to him without hesitation, wrapping her arms around his torso and tucking her head under his chin.

“I missed you, Vex,” Percy breathed, pressing his lips to the top of her head and breathing in the scent of her hair.

“I missed you, too,” she said, nuzzling against Percy’s chest. His hand came up to stroke her hair and she hummed, practically melting against him, her eyes drifting closed.

“I did bring back a present for you,” Percy murmured into her hair. Vex opened her eyes and pulled back from her husband a bit, looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

“What kind of present?” she asked.

“Open it and see for yourself,” he replied, nodding towards the package on the bed. Vex untangled herself from Percy and walked over to the bed, sitting down and tearing at the brown paper that the box was wrapped in. A purple box with a smiling unicorn was revealed in short order, causing Vex to raise her eyebrow again.

“Something from Shaun?” she asked, picking up the box and shaking it lightly.

“He, ah, helped me with it,” Percy said, suddenly nervous. Vex narrowed her eyes at the flush creeping up Percy’s neck.

“What are you up to, darling?” Vex said, letting her gaze drag over Percy’s form. He swallowed thickly, not meeting her gaze.

“Please just open the box, Vex,” he said, fidgeting with the cuffs on his sleeves. Vex laughed, turning her attention back to the box. She pulled the lid off and was greeted with a oblong, blue and white marbled piece of glass.

Vex was very familiar with sex toys. She had a few of her own before she met Percy and now that their adventuring days were behind them, some of Percy’s engineering talents went towards making new and innovative toys for them to use together. She picked up the glass cock, turning the beautiful piece of glass over and over in her hands.

“Darling,” she said, running a finger over the ridges on the shaft. “This is gorgeous, but why are you so worked up?”

“Well, it does things,” Percy said, his flush high on his cheeks now, turning his pale skin a delightful shade of pink.

“‘Things.’ Do tell, Percival,” Vex cooed, placing the dildo back in its box and getting up, stalking over to Percy. “You’ve come home from Emon after weeks of being away and you’re gifting me something to fuck myself with?”

“It’s actually quite the marvel!” Percy exclaimed, stepping to meet Vex and directing her back towards the bed. “It's got a command word that will let it set a ‘home’ position and keep track of that in relation to one’s body and another that will make it move on it’s own.”

“What?” Vex said, all teasing leaving her tone. “That does sound quite interesting. Were you hoping to try it out tonight?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Percy said, his eyes sparkling. “I did have one additional feature added: the command words are in elven and celestial. And I don’t plan on telling you the elven commands until we’re finished tonight.”

“Okay, I’ll bite,” Vex said, toying with the top button on Percy’s shirt. “What did you have in mind?”

“Let me show you how it works,” Percy said, snatching the glass cock out of the box. He gripped the base of the shaft with one hand, curling his other hand loosely around the tip, saying the command word firmly. Vex wasn’t sure what she had just heard, but even as Percy removed his hand from the base, the dildo hovered in place, very clearly not held up by his loose grip. He uttered another word and the dildo began to move, fucking his hand. Percy said a third command and the cock stilled, dropping to the bed.

“Okay, you’ve convinced me,” Vex said, beginning to undo her tunic. “I’m in.”

The pair undressed quickly, Percy joining Vex in undoing her various buttons, straps, and laces. Hands wandered and kisses were hot and filthy, but both the half-elf and the human ended up naked and aching before too long. Vex eyed Percy’s cock hungrily, having half a mind to toss out whatever he had planned with the glass cock and ride him until the sun came up. Seeing the look in her eye, Percy kissed Vex once on the cheek and gently pushed her back onto the pillows. She relented, letting her legs fall apart for him, her center wet and inviting.

“If you need to stop, tell me and I’ll stop it immediately,” Percy said, stroking Vex’s thigh tenderly. She smiled up at him and nodded. The glass of the dildo was cool as it slid into her and Vex sighed at the partial fullness. The cock wasn’t as thick as Percy’s by any means, but it still felt nice seated inside her. Percy said the command word for home, setting the dildo in place. He backed up, taking his hands off of her as she felt the warmth of the arcane energy hum to life inside of her cunt.

“Percy,” she whined, willing her husband to command the cock to move.

“Yes, dear?” he asked innocently, looking at her through his slightly askew glasses. She rolled her hips experimentally. The dildo seemed to want to move with her at this point, offering her no relief.

“Please,” Vex said, bringing her hands up above her head to keep them off of herself. Percy’s lips formed a mischievous grin in contrast to his earlier innocence and he whispered the command word for movement. The dildo started to slide out of her and Vex cried out at the loss, but she was quickly caught up in the movement, her breath coming in gasps as the glass cock fucked her. She looked over at where Percy sat on his knees, totally enraptured with watching her pleasure.

“Stop f-for a moment, d-dear,” she said, her words punctuated by thrusts. Percy immediately stopped the movement, but left the home command active. _Perfect_ , Vex thought.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, concern written across his features.

“Oh, yes, of course, darling, this is lovely,” Vex said, sitting up as much as she could with the dildo still inside of her. “But were you just going to watch me get fucked by a toy the entire night or did you want to participate?”

“I, uh...” Percy started, “I was so excited to see you use it that I kind of forgot about myself.”

Vex looked down at where Percy’s erection rested against him, ruddy and leaking. She reached out and gave him a quick stroke, causing him to gasp. As she brought her palm to her lips to lick her hand, she had an idea.

“Percy, move to the edge of the bed for me, would you? Legs off the side,” Vex instructed. He did as he was bid, looking over his shoulder at where she lay. With Percy sufficiently instructed, Vex rolled over and clambered rather ungracefully out of bed. She dropped to her knees in front of where Percy sat and pressed a kiss to his inner thigh, causing him to groan.

“I see what you’re thinking,” he said. She smiled sweetly up at him.

“You can start it moving again. A little faster this time, please.”

Percy said the command word and Vex gasped at the feeling. The cock drove into her mercilessly, gasps and moans falling from her lips. She knew she wouldn’t be able to come without a hand on her clit, so she pushed her pleasure aside, taking Percy into her mouth. He keened as she swallowed him down immediately, her tongue running up the underside of his length with every bob of her head. Neither of them were going to last long at this rate. Vex moved her hand to where the cock entered her, starting to toy with her clit.

Vex moaned around Percy’s length, the sensation of being fucked while sucking cock driving her to the edge. She moved her slick fingers faster, hitting herself just where she needed the friction to push her over the edge. Vex came with a cry, the noise muffled by Percy in her mouth. She sucked harder as she rode out her pleasure, willing Percy to come with her. It didn’t take him long to shudder above her, his thighs shaking and his spend spilling down her throat. She pulled off of him gently as he said the command to stop the verging on painful movements of the dildo inside of her. It slid out of her slick heat, thumping to the rug as she cleaned the remains of Percy’s release off of his cock with her tongue.

“Wow,” he said, falling back to the bed. Vex stood, flopping down beside him.

“Wow indeed. We’re going to have a lot fun with that,” she agreed, curling into her husband’s side and pressing a kiss to his jaw. He looped his arm around her, hugging her close. She was glad that he was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! These aren't _all_ going to be widomauk... just mostly widomauk.
> 
> 10/19 edit: updated title


End file.
